


Spill The Peas

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie wants Ray to spill the <strike>beans</strike> peas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill The Peas

As Frannie walked through the police station her world felt like a snow globe that had been shook. She had opened a closet door looking for copier paper and had seen Fraser and Ray in there. Fraser was holding Ray's face like he was something precious.

Of the the all words she could use to describe Ray, precious wasn't one of them. Annoying maybe, disgusting most defiantly, but not precious.

Then they kissed and it reminded her of the cover of a romance novel.

She had gasped and Fraser and Ray looked at her. Ray's eyes were wide and Fraser was blushing, so she did the only thing she could, she closed the door.

'Frannie! Wait up!' Ray called.

Frannie sat down at her desk. At least now she knew why Fraser was never interested in her, he was interested in Ray.

'Listen Frannie I... I mean... Fraser and I...' Ray stammered out as he kneeled by her chair.

'Just spill the peas, Ray. Are you and Fraser a thing?'

'Beans It's spill the bea... You know what, never mind. Me and Fraser are a thing, but you can't tell anyone. I gotta keep Vecchio's cover and he never kissed Fraser. Did he?' Ray asked hopefully.

'Nope they were just partners. Okay. Your secret is safe with me.'

'Cool. Cool,' He said as he grinned.

'As your sister I have to say that if Fraser hurts you I'll kick his butt all the way back to Canada.'

He stood up and grinned. 'Thanks, sis. Same goes if Turnbull hurts you.' 

She opened a drawer and took out a bottle of yellow nail polish. Talking about Turnbull reminded her that he liked her yellow nails, and he made her so happy that she would do anything to make him happy.


End file.
